


万有引力

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Summary: 叫姐夫？栾书培突然不想了。
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Kudos: 31





	万有引力

他管高喜英叫姐夫，但其实他还没当成他真姐夫。他姐和他性格别无二样，结婚前夕因为点小事闹了脾气，扭头就出了国说是散心，留下他俩在国内对着相面。

栾书培十几岁那年高喜英和他姐就好上了，到现在有小十年了，栾书培嘴甜，第一次见高喜英就叫了姐夫。他姐笑着骂他傻，这样以后结婚改口费都拿不到了，他一边打哈哈一边心里想着，要结婚的呀他俩，那这人以后就是我家人了，我可得跟他搞好关系。

他得愿以偿，高喜英是个非常好脾气的男人，对于从小没了父母的栾书培来说比起姐夫更像是爸爸。姐姐从小拉扯他长大，因为脾气火爆性格直爽，也会偶尔让他产生若有若无的孤独感，但温柔又善解人意的高喜英填补了这块空白，甚至满得足够溢出来。他们俨然一个三口之家，高喜英会带他去超市买喜欢吃的菜，会在换季的时候送他合体的新衣服，也会给他庆祝生日，在雪白的奶油上写下"大培生日快乐"这样的字眼。栾书培真的，真的很难不动心。

栾书培最开始也惶恐过一小阵，但他很快接受了这个现实，甚至还可以自嘲"我和我姐不愧是亲的，看人的眼光都一样"。所以当他姐来找他跟他说她们吵架了的时候，比起劝和，他更倾向于劝分，并身体力行的付诸了实际。送他姐去机场的时候他并不内疚，他姐很好，非常非常优秀，会遇到更好的机遇更好的人，但他不一样，他隐隐约约感觉到这是他最后的机会，他不能也不想放手。

高喜英用了些力掰着他肩膀问他姐的下落，他还是第一次看见这个样子的高喜英，他那么用力，这让栾书培觉得有些疼，但他不讨厌这种感觉。栾书培盯着他叫了十年姐夫的人手上的订婚戒指出神，说话也直愣愣的插他心窝子:"我姐出国了，她说不想结婚了。"

高喜英不胜酒力，他早知道。他大学毕业那天他们仨去KTV包宿，姐夫一高兴多喝了点就撂倒在吧台上了，他姐嫌扫兴，自己叫了小姐妹接着嗨，吩咐他带醉成一摊泥的高喜英回去。就是那天他第一次偷亲了他。热的，软的，和自己想象中一模一样。

那这次呢？栾书培伸手搂住了姐夫失魂落魄的肩膀拍了拍，像一个真正的小舅子该做的那样，言语间透露着诚恳。

"姐夫别难过，今儿晚上我陪你喝点吧。"

#

"姐夫，你瞅瞅我，你知道我是谁吗？"栾书培跨坐在高喜英小腹上低头用鼻尖蹭他的额头，坐得挺实，因此可以清楚地感受到他的蓬勃和压抑，是热的，跳动的，坚硬的，搁着几层布料在侵犯他进攻他，让他一颗心跳到失常。

高喜英脸颊是酡红的，屋里暖气烧得足，汗水打湿了他额前的头发，被栾书培蹭过来蹭过去痒痒的，他忍不住用手去抹，又被栾书培捉住手腕:"说话啊姐夫，你知道你身上的是谁吗？"

高喜英终于不耐烦了，另只手攥住栾书培的手腕反客为主起来，他很轻松的把人压在身下——栾书培自己的主动也功不可没——膝盖分开了身下急喘的人的腿弯，像只烤鹌鹑一样把人钉在了床上。他摘下一直挂在脖子上的眼镜以防俯下身的时候硌到栾书培，这样让他俩可以胸膛贴着胸膛，额头抵着额头，呼吸交缠着，目光编织着，拼命在对方的瞳孔里找到自己情欲充盈的脸。

"你是……你……"高喜英醉得说话舌头不利索，但接起吻来又大相径庭，栾书培仰着头把手交叉在他颈后，放任自己沉迷在水声和喘息声中。他嘴唇破了，栾书培心想，因为尝到了铁锈味，但他不想叫停，太煞风景了，这刚哪到哪，真的弄坏自己才好，这样他才没法赖账。高喜英也像是感觉到了似的，放过了他脆弱的嘴唇一路向下，栾书培把头再昂高一点，像一头濒死的鹿，把咽喉暴露在天敌面前，还要嘱咐他慢点吃别噎着，我不跑。

栾书培幻想过无数次解开高喜英皮带的瞬间，那些逼真的幻象里却没有一次是手这么抖的，他几乎握不住皮带扣，两只手攥着金属头抖得叮当作响。他难耐的交叉着双腿——那双腿已然赤裸了一阵，多亏屋子里热他才不至于感冒。他像是下定决心似的抬起头用带着雾气的眼睛望向高高在上的那人:"我再问你一次，你知道我是谁吗？"高喜英轻柔的握住他的肩膀，说出来的话却像皮带关住的野兽一样硬邦邦:"不做我走了。"

"做，"栾书培闭闭眼，亲手砸碎了那些自尊和顾虑:"没说不做，我这儿晾半天了。"咔哒一声，野兽被放出来了，而猎物已经给自己挖好坟墓，安静的等待獠牙刺进来的那个瞬间。

栾书培是第一次，心里有过再多想法也都只是想想而已，真的被热度侵入的时候他还是疼的直抽气，高喜英好像酒劲儿过去了一些，动作明显温柔了许多，大手一下一下的摩挲着他光滑消瘦的后背，激起他一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。

爽，太爽了，不只是深处被碾压的快感，更是心理无限的满足和丰盈，他觉得自己像一瓶被摇晃颠簸了一路的汽水，每个细胞都叫嚣着爆炸和溢出。他小声用鼻音哼哼着，生理泪水忍不住滚下来砸在枕头上开了花，高喜英看见了又停下来去抹他的眼泪，像个体贴的真正的情人，这让本来是生理性的泪水有向心理性过渡的苗头。

栾书培吸了下鼻子拍开了他的手，一张嘴还嚣张跋扈的:"不行了您?怎么不动了。"

高喜英怜惜的俯下身吻他湿漉漉的睫毛和颧骨上的痣:"怎么哭了，大培。"

"你叫我什么?"栾书培顾不得后面还插着人家的东西，一个骨碌爬起来，瞪着红彤彤的眼睛看面前的人，加俩耳朵就是活兔子。

"大培，不然呢，想听什么，书培?栾书培?"高喜英调整了下姿势坐在床上，大咧咧的，这时候栾书培又没由来地有些害臊，明明更亲密的事都做过了。

"你知道是我？"栾书培低着头遮羞脸，结果看到床单上润滑剂和体液交融的一片，更手足无措了。

"不是你叫我来喝酒的吗？不是你还有谁?你别告诉我其实你们家有姐仨，你是最小那个弟弟，栾小培。"高喜英眼神一片清明，此时正玩味的看着他，可不像喝多了的人。

"那你还……"栾书培脑子有点跟不上，这人到底喝没喝醉，喝醉了怎么还知道是自己，没喝醉怎么愿意跟自己上床?

高喜英瞅他自个儿转磨好玩，不再逗他，长臂一伸把人光溜溜的锁在怀里:"没喝多，我酒量还行。喝多了能知道你上回亲我吗？那天我纯粹是困了不想呆了才假装喝多了的，谁知道逮着一个采花贼。"

栾书培瞪大了眼睛，挣扎着想跳起来又被按回去，大腿根擦着那人膝盖，脸全红透了:"你……你没跟我姐说吧！"

"说了啊，不说她能走吗？"高喜英从他脊柱一路探下去，伸进依然柔软湿润的地方，换来一声轻喘:"我俩其实前一阵就分手了，在一起太多年了，跟亲人一样，没法结婚了。因着你我没舍得走，就先那么过着，也没想好跟你说。正好你自个儿送上门来的，我才知道咱俩想法一样。我转天跟你姐一说，你姐打完我嘴巴叫我好好对你，转身就买机票去美国找她大学同学去了。"

栾书培被这么多信息噎得有点回不过来神，又被身下作乱的手指拖回欲海里浮沉，这一肚子疑问他打算之后坐下来好好说明白，但现在的时光明显不适合用来干这个。他卸下了对自己的委屈和对姐姐的内疚，变得轻松敏感起来，弯一弯手指就能换来百转千回的叹息，高喜英往上托了托他的腿又从侧面埋进去，他的小栾更湿润更热情了，像块刚出炉的夹心面包，甜蜜又蓬松。

"那我是不是可以不管你叫姐夫了，"栾书培眨眨眼睛看着他，声音也滴出蜜来:

"再深点儿，老高。"


End file.
